1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to paperboard lids for paperboard containers and, more specifically, to an integrated paperboard lid having a hinge on the lid.
2. Background Art
Paper containers are often used to hold consumer items such as cereals, grains, etc. To open the container, often, the consumer simply opens the entire top of the container. This allows access to the inner liner that holds the products. This arrangement is typical of boxes of breakfast cereal. Other boxes include a perforated portion on the side of the box, near the top, or on the top of the box, near the side. The perforated portion, when separated from the box, creates an openable flap that allows access to the interior of the box. This type of construction, which is often found on boxes of grain, soap and other products, does not allow for effective closing of the box.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a container that is convertible from a substantially sealed orientation to a substantially open, dispensing orientation and back to the substantially sealed orientation.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a container that is capable of remaining in a substantially open, dispensing orientation without obstructing the dispensing of contents contained therein.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a container that is capable of reclosing from a substantially open orientation to a substantially sealed orientation without the loss of contents contained therein.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims and drawings.
The present invention is directed to a paperboard container for releasably dispensing contents contained therein. The container is convertible from a substantially sealed orientation to a substantially open, dispensing orientation and back to the substantially sealed orientation.
The paperboard container comprises a tubular body having an upper edge defining an upper opening. A lid includes a substantially planar lid panel member having a peripheral edge region, the lid panel member being operably configured to extend across at least a portion of the upper opening.
The lid further includes a surrounding band, operably affixed to the lid panel member along the peripheral edge region thereof. At least portions of the surrounding band are affixed to the tubular body along at least a portion of the upper edge thereof. The lid further has a fixed back portion, a hinge portion, and a movable front portion, pivotable between a closed position and an open position. The paperboard container further includes a container bottom opposite said lid.
The paperboard container further comprises, in a preferred embodiment of the invention, a membrane extending across the upper opening of the tubular body portion, under the lid panel, and substantially independent of the lid portion. The membrane may be positioned on the top edge of the upper opening of the tubular body portion. Alternatively, the membrane may be inserted into and affixed to inside surfaces of the upper opening of the tubular body portion.
The hinge portion may further comprise at least one locking tab operably extending from the hinge portion, when the movable front portion of the lid is in the open position, for frictionally engaging the membrane, to maintain the movable front portion of the lid in the open position.
The lid panel may be plug-shaped, so as to extend into the upper opening of the tubular body portion, when the movable front portion of the lid is in its closed position.
The movable front portion of the lid may include at least one tooth for engaging the container member upper edge when the top member is in its sealed orientation. The hinge portion may include at least two tabs extending rearwardly toward the rear portion, the at least two hinges being sized to engage the membrane when the movable front portion of the lid is in its open orientation and to hold the front portion in the open orientation.
The bottom preferably comprises a bottom panel inserted into and adhered to inside surfaces of a bottom end region of the tubular body portion.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the lid is formed by insertion of the lid panel into the band, the lid panel having a width and length greater than the width and length of the band, causing peripheral edges of the lid panel to become upturned and positioned against inside surfaces of the band, and the upturned peripheral edges of the lid panel are adhered to the inside surfaces of the band.
A topmost edge region of the band may be curled inward. Alternatively, a topmost edge region of the band is left in a straight vertical orientation. In a still further alternative embodiment, a topmost edge region of the band is curled outward.
According to one alternative embodiment of the invention, the upper edge of the tubular body is curled inward. Alternatively, the upper edge of the tubular body may be left in a straight vertical orientation. In a still further alternative embodiment, the upper edge of the tubular body is curled outward.